A Surprise Visit
by ShadowHeart101
Summary: Another SesshomaruxHarry pairing meaning yaoi Malexmale also leamon no like no read those who do like enjoy


**ShadowHeart: Hi peeps long time no see and i mean a reeeaaaallly long time **

**Nights: Yes indeed why were you gone so long we we'er so worried **

**Shadow: Speak for yourself i was glad for the pice and quiet **

**ShadowHeart: Hey and the reason i was gone is because i have nothing but hell for the past month between college and geting a virus twice it has been a nightmare (sigh) but i am back and i have a beta yay yeah sorry for the disoppntment but this is just a oneshotand not a second chap however i have been hearing that people have been asking for a sequal for this and i have been hearing you and i am planing on doing longer one for this, how long i have no idea also i have no idea when it will come because i have other stuff going on. So anyway here is the beta version of A Surpries visit and the create for grammer and spelling gose to AquaCrazy77 thanks Aqua :) Shadow, Nights if you please**

**Shadow&Nights: Shadowheart dose not on Inyuasha or Harry Potter other wise they would have Yaoi in it **

**ShadowHeart: Enjoy everyone**

**

* * *

**

The night was cold, the moon was shining brightly and a 17 year old Harry Potter was in the bathroom cleaning the cut he got from the beating he had gotten from his uncle. He hissed in pain as he rubbed the disinfectant on the cut that was on his chest before he bandaged up the wound. He gave a sigh as he put on his sky blue pajama top and looked into the bathroom mirror to stare at the black eye that was hurting badly. His uncle had come home drunk again, and as soon as he saw Harry he started hitting and kicking him and somehow his uncle got a pair a scissors and cut along Harry's chest, leaving blood to pour out of the cut. Giving another sigh, Harry left the bathroom and entered his bedroom where he saw Hedwig asleep in her cage near his window. He smiled and curled up on his small hard bed and began to think of his lover, the daemon lord Sesshomaru. He had just come back from the dog daemon's castle and was already missing him…and living with an aunt, uncle and cousin that didn't love him and beat him every time he so much as looked at them didn't help much, but as soon as he became 18 and graduated from Hogwarts he wouldn't be living with them anymore, for he would be living with the one he loved.

"_Oh Sessy I wish you were here, I miss you."_

With that thought Harry crawled underneath his covers and pulled them over his head and fell into a light sleep.

He woke up when he felt something heavy press against his back and long clawed fingers running through his raven hair, which stuck out from underneath his covers. He started to panic and was about to reach for his wand under his pillow until he heard the familiar voice that he was missing so much.

"Love, wake up…it's me," Sesshomaru whispered. Harry smiled and would have jumped right into his lover's arms if he hadn't remembered his wounds. There was no way he could show his lover, for one he would of killed the Dursley's and even if he did kill them he couldn't live with the guilt of his lover killing them. Also, the black eye and the cut made him look ugly and weaker so he ducked deeper into his covers and tightened them around his body, not wanting his lover to see.

"Love, please wake up, oh how I've missed you." Harry heard his lover plead but still didn't come out, when he remembered the glamour spell. He took his hand out from the covers to get his wand, but a large hand grabbed his wrist. He yelped when he was dragged out of the covers and laid flat on his back. He closed his eyes as he heard an angry growl. He felt the bed dip as his lover laid on top of him, and he opened his eyes when he felt a hand rub his left cheek, right under his black eye.

"What happened?" growled Sesshomaru.

Harry was close to tears and moved his head to the side to look at the wall, only to have Sesshomaru grab his chin to make his younger lover look straight into his eyes.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked again. Harry closed his eyes and reopened them, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Uncle Vernon got drunk again and started hitting me." He watched as Sesshomaru's eyes glowed blood red, and he got off of Harry.

"Those foolish humans will regret that they ever laid a finger on you!" Sesshomaru said and went to murder the ones who dare hurt his sweet angel, until a small hand grabbed him, stopping him. He looked back and saw his lover looking up at him with a pleading look in his emerald green eyes, tears still rolling down from them.

"Please Sesshomaru…don't…"

Sesshomaru watched his lover. He wanted to surprise his lover by coming here but to see the love of his life in such a state made his blood boil.

"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

Harry sighed and brought the hand he was holding back up to his cheek, and he stared into his lover's golden yellow eyes.

"Because even when I know that what they did was wrong, I wouldn't be able to cope with the guilt. They don't deserve it."

Sesshomaru sighed once again, his young lover was right, they didn't deserve it. He rubbed his thumb across Harry's cheek and sat back down in front of the boy and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Alright, love, I won't…but just because you asked." Harry smiled and kissed his daemon lover again but this time more passionately, when they pulled away they leaned their foreheads together, panting heavily.

"I've missed you so much…" Harry whispered.

"And you angel…I can't allow you to stay here anymore," Sesshomaru said.

"But I thought we'd wait until I finished Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I've changed my mind, I can't bare the thought of you staying here another moment…please love," Sesshomaru said.

Harry thought about it for a moment and smiled as he gave a nod to his mate. Sesshomaru smiled back, a smile that only Harry got to see, and laid Harry flat on his back as he kissed him hard on the lips…licking them, asking for entrance which Harry gave…letting his older lover explore his hot cavern. Harry moaned as he felt Sesshomaru's tongue suck on his. Sesshomaru smirked into the kiss and ran his hand up and down Harry's side and up inside Harry's pajama shirt, but stopped when he heard Harry gasp in pain. Sesshomaru pulled up Harry's shirt up to see a bandage on Harry's chest and he could see some dried up blood on it. He growled deep in his throat and stopped when Harry laid a hand on Sesshomaru's cheek.

He gave Harry a reassuring smile before going up to Harry's ear and whispering,

"Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees."

A shiver ran down Harry's spine before he nodded, but before he did any of his lover's orders he got his wand and put up a silencing charm. He put his wand on his beside table and looked back at Sesshomaru and saw his raised eyebrow.

"So that they don't hear us," Harry explained before taking off his pajamas.

He could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on him and saw the pure want and lust in them that it made a shiver run down his spine. With delight he got on his hands and knees, turning his head over his shoulder looking back at Sesshomaru with his good eye. The daemon lord was glad to see that there weren't any more wounds on his young wizard apart from a few bruises but nothing that would make him break his promise to his angel. He put his hands on Harry's butt cheeks and began to massage them, smirking when he felt Harry squirm, oh how he missed this, being able to touch and hold his lover and being able to tell him that he loved him…but he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore for his lover would be living with him from now on. Pulling from his thoughts, Sesshomaru pulled apart Harry's butt cheeks and began to suck on the cute puckered hole, savoring the taste that was pure Harry.

"Sesssyy…" He heard Harry moan, giving one last lick he kissed along Harry's back until he came up to Harry's ear and whispered, "None will ever hurt you again, this I promise." He quickly took off his own clothes and brought three of his fingers up to Harry's mouth. Harry got the message and began to suck on the digits. After deciding they were wet enough, Sesshomaru took his fingers out and brought them down to Harry's entrance and gently pushed in one finger.

"Uh-ah…" Harry moaned throwing his head back.

Sesshomaru attached his lips onto Harry's neck to try and lessen his pain as he pushed in the second finger and then the third. After he was sure Harry was stretched enough, he took his fingers out earning a whimper of disappointment.

"Don't worry, love, there's more to come," Sesshomaru said as he spat on his hand and rubbed the liquid on his cock, then he lined it up to Harry's entrance and pushed it in to the hilt. He waited until Harry got used to his length and began to thrust in and out, first slow and then fast and hard.

"Sessyy…hhmm…I..ah..love..you..." Harry said in between moans. Sesshomaru continued in his fast rhythm until he felt his end approach. He grabbed Harry's own weeping cock and began to pump it with the rhythm.

"Ah Sesshomaru…"

Harry screamed as his seed released onto the covers. Sesshomaru felt Harry's walls clench around him and a few more thrusts released his seed into Harry with a grunt of Harry's name. They stayed that way as they got their breath back, then Sesshomaru pulled out of Harry and laid on the bed, dragging Harry with him while he pulled the boy to his chest.

"I'll let you sleep for awhile, and then we'll leave," Sesshomaru said and kissed the top of Harry's head. He watched Harry's eyes droop and Harry fell into a peaceful sleep, looking forward to spending the rest of his life with the one he loved.

**The End **

* * *

A Surprise Visit


End file.
